


He is running through all of THIS 他將渡過此處（15/04/04 Ch14）

by uglykirikuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angle!Stiles, F/F, M/M, mermaid!isaac
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這件事給他留下的記憶並不多，但是他始終都記得——他始終都記得那一雙冰涼的手。那雙手把他往水的最深處壓下，於是他開始掙扎，在流水中他用盡全力揮動自己的手腳，他的手觸碰到了什麼。他已經忘記了那種感覺是什麼，他只是記得那一定是那雙手的主人。接著他就被人帶走，帶到了他可以繼續呼吸的地方。</p><p>“為什麼你要把我丟下去？”Scott依舊記得那時候他躺在灑落得滿床都是的下午的陽光里詢問著自己的好友，他掙扎著把手蓋在自己的鎖骨上，撫摸著那細細的一小道來源不明的劃傷，“為什麼你要把我壓下去，為什麼你不早點醒悟過來這一點也不有趣然後早點把我救起來？”</p><p>而Stiles用著飽含歉意的目光看著他，然後一切都變成了蜂的嗡鳴，一切都在他的耳邊轟隆作響。哦，這是他已經忘記了的東西，他忘記了Stiles究竟都對他說了什麼，他只是記得那種溫度。和那道傷口。那雙手的冰冷和午日陽光的溫暖，就好似地獄天堂來回替換在他的夢境里，任由他去掙扎去觸碰。</p><p>所以他始終記得，卻不能到達他想要去的最深處。那是一條逃走的魚尾巴，而魚尾的主人用吻劃傷了他的鎖骨和嘴唇。那裡會開始長出花朵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is running through all of THIS 他將渡過此處（15/04/04 Ch14）

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文是我一時心動寫起來的，現在還沒有完結。所以如果你不想要看沒有完結的文章，感覺自己被我騙了，現在請關閉網頁。當我完結的時候我會在Title標注好，但是現在沒有，所以沒有完結。  
> 本篇是公寓梗的Scisaac+Sterek+Allydia，幾乎是平行三個CP一起走。作者寫得很糟糕而且情緒不穩定容易棄坑跳坑還各種發脾氣。所以首先說一句抱歉。如果有任何誤會或者不解請評論找我，我會作解答。  
> 另外建議大家如果在綫觀看去SY，因爲那裏的閲讀體驗（主要是字體排版）會比較好；實際上我個人當然是看我寫得word文檔會覺得最舒服，過來就是lofter，但是lofter沒有斜體，所以還是選SY好一些。不過都無所謂啦。然後放在這裏可以方便下載文檔。  
> 作者很好搭訕的XD！
> 
> lofter：http://vanuatu.lofter.com/（因爲是一章一章放在lofter，所以直接放博客原址）  
> SY（movietvslash）：http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=135624&page=1&extra=#pid2575203

He is running through all of THIS

Scisaac(TeenWolf)+Sterek write by Kirikuu

 

 

 

1

 

_這件事給他留下的記憶並不多，但是他始終都記得——他始終都記得那一雙冰涼的手。那雙手把他往水的最深處壓下，於是他開始掙扎，在流水中他用盡全力揮動自己的手腳，他的手觸碰到了什麼。他已經忘記了那種感覺是什麼，他只是記得那一定是那雙手的主人。接著他就被人帶走，帶到了他可以繼續呼吸的地方。_

_“為什麼你要把我丟下去？”Scott_ _依舊記得那時候他躺在灑落得滿床都是的下午的陽光里詢問著自己的好友，他掙扎著把手蓋在自己的鎖骨上，撫摸著那細細的一小道來源不明的劃傷，“為什麼你要把我壓下去，為什麼你不早點醒悟過來這一點也不有趣然後早點把我救起來？”_

_而Stiles_ _用著飽含歉意的目光看著他，然後一切都變成了蜂的嗡鳴，一切都在他的耳邊轟隆作響。哦，這是他已經忘記了的東西，他忘記了Stiles_ _究竟都對他說了什麼，他只是記得那種溫度。和那道傷口。那雙手的冰冷和午日陽光的溫暖，就好似地獄天堂來回替換在他的夢境里，任由他去掙扎去觸碰。_

_所以他始終記得，卻不能到達他想要去的最深處。那是一條逃走的魚尾巴，而魚尾的主人用吻劃傷了他的鎖骨和嘴唇。那裡會開始長出花朵。_

 

 

 

 

 

“嘿，老兄，”Stiles用一隻手扒住了Scott的脖子，眼睛盯著他嘴唇卻向不遠處的Allison努了努，“雖然Danny和Ethan一起走了但是我真的覺得我們不需要太傷心，把你的啤酒放下然後換杯雞尾酒過去和她搭訕怎麼樣？至少別老盯著人家，看著都怪不舒服的。”

 

Scott笑了一聲，把Stiles的手從自己身上打下來。他故意放緩了語速：“你說得好像小時候那個老盯著Lydia看然後為了她就半天不理我的小蝙蝠俠不是你一樣？”

 

“這都是不一樣的事情了，有什麼好說的，我這是為了你的終身大事考慮啊，”Stiles秉持著屢敗屢戰的精神繼續發動攻勢，派對的燈光在他的臉上打下一片迷幻的色彩，“你要想清楚了，而且你要聽我說完。Lydia的半年空窗期已經過了，現在Allison交往就不會讓Lydia心煩意亂——當然我是指，現在你就可以開始追Allison了。要簡單、迅速、平穩、準確、狠毒！一擊必殺，然後把心目中的女神牢牢把握在你的手中鎖在你的懷裡。”

 

“你是不是喝多了？”Scott翻了一個白眼。

 

“我覺得即使做朋友做了這麼久你也還是不懂我的心，”Stiles用一種憐憫的目光回應他，仿若慈母般搖了搖頭歎息一聲，“Danny和Ethan搬走了代表我們這裡會多出來兩個房間，Aiden去和Derek他們一起住了，那麼我們就可以保證這地方需要兩個新住戶了。你盯著Allison已經有一段時間了，不如就讓她搬進來。接下來就需要你自己努力了。”

 

“這是一種對于異性的欣賞，而不是對於異性的癡狂。”Scott往四周掃了一眼，看著瘋狂的派對他卻有些莫名惆悵，“我的確挺喜歡Allison的，但是我覺得要是我去追她肯定沒戲好不好……你有沒有注意過她的眼神，都是跟著Lydia跑的！ **她是你的情敵！** ”

 

“ **不，她不是。** 你還太天真了。”Stiles瞇了瞇眼然後抬起手把Scott的頭髮揉成了一團糟，“就像你小時候那樣。”然後Scott看見Stiles被一個女孩抱著肩膀拉著帶走了，而這個總是給他出些餿主意的多年摯友在被拉走的過程中還不忘向他幸福地揮揮手，用眼神告訴他做男人就是要做成這個樣子，而Scott甚至都懶得再看他一眼了。哦，見色忘友。

 

當人群的尖叫聲開始響起的時候他走上樓準備回自己的房間，然而推開門他看見正推推擠擠想要往他的床上倒下的喝醉酒的一對男女。他很擔憂他們會在自己的床上吐出來。他把他們趕出了房間接著從內鎖上了門。

 

——我的天哪，派對女王Lydia Martin和她的好搭檔Allison Argent。

 

這原本是Lydia給從他們公寓搬走的情侶Danny和Ethan舉辦的歡送會，結果後來辦得似乎有些大型就決定第二天即今日晚上再來舉辦一次更為完備的派對。也算是找新的住戶的派對吧，當然這些都只是理由而已，事實是Lydia在最近的工作壓力之下一直都非常緊張。

 

這種派對能找到新的住戶？能把人嚇跑還差不多。群魔亂舞。從狼堆的貝肯山來的鄉巴佬Scott McCall躺在床上從床頭櫃隨手拿起一本書蓋住了自己的臉，他現在是一點心情都拿不出來給女孩和社交還有派對這些東西了，他感覺他好像在往下墜落，馬上要掉進一口他永遠都不會再能爬出來的枯井了。

 

音樂聲仍然在從門外堅定不移地擠進來侵略著他的耳朵， _就好像很久以前那些水淹沒他的周身漫過他的指尖灑滿他全身上下的每一個角落然後會有一雙冰冷的陌生的卻點燃了他生存下去掙扎下去的希望的手掐住他的脖子要把他往最深處擠壓。大腦里的聲音在呼嘯狂叫著：殺死他殺死他殺死他殺死他殺死他殺死他……_

“Scott！你給我出來， **躲在房間裡面** 算什麼英雄好漢，嘿，Scott！”

 

Scott從床上掙扎著醒來，書本因為他的動作從他的臉上滑落下去。他坐在床上大口呼吸大口喘氣，夜晚涼爽的風從開啟的窗子那裡跑進來拍打著他的臉龐。他帶著渾身冷汗，在Aiden敲打房門的聲音之外他聽見了別的什麼。

 

_殺死他、救下他、淹死他、吻他——_

是門鈴的聲音，有人在敲他們公寓的門。聲音不急，聽起來不像是來舉報或者投訴他們要和他們吵架的。“Aiden你閉嘴，我來了。”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

2

 

Scott走出房門的時候派對仍然在繼續，喝得明顯有些高的Aiden硬攔著滿臉不情願的氣呼呼的Lydia在他門外站著。“噢噢噢……Scott你總算出來了，今晚過得開心嗎？”Aiden帶著傻笑向他招呼，還伸出拳頭向他的胸口擊打了一拳。Lydia的手裡拿著一支伏特加的空酒瓶，她晃了晃瓶子又哼了一聲，示意Scott不用多計較現在的Aiden。

 

“當然了，我過得非常開心！”Scott在嘈雜的音樂聲和人聲中向Aiden喊道，然後他拉過還沒有反應過來的Lydia走向樓下，“剛剛我聽見有人敲我們公寓的門了，聽起來不像是條子，我猜真的有人來問能不能住進來了。希望那個人不會被嚇走。Stiles在哪裡？他需要和我們一起去。”“嘿等等你開心就開心吧，幹什麼拉走她，Lydia是我的，她又沒和你在戀愛……哦，等等，反正她也不是我的，算了……”而Aiden在他們身後唸著，但Scott都將它們拋在了自己的身後。

 

Lydia叫停了派對，讓Allison去照顧一下樓上房間裡的Aiden，而Scott則去找不知躺在公寓哪個角落里發霉的Stiles了。當Lydia打開門以後人群推擠著要從小小的門口出去，人聲混雜在一起像蜂群在嗡嗡作響，讓人聽著頭皮發麻。五顏六色往外流出的人群中Lydia看見了Scott所說的客人，金色捲髮和藍色的雙眼，有如希臘雕塑一般的臉龐因為處於過於擁擠的人群中顯出一些不愉快。看起來還挺帥的，Lydia想，但穿著挺像個離家出走的青少年。他們的這位可能租戶穿著有一些濕的藍色帽衫，內裡套著一件灰色的T恤。不過管他呢，想想Scott他們平時都穿些什麼，這個人穿的已經很好看了。

 

當人們都走了以後，青年一個人站在門口，看起來一副什麼也沒有攜帶渾身輕鬆的樣子。“請問這裡是有了兩個空房間是嗎？我猜你是住戶之一？那個……呃，我想搬進來。”他在Lydia的目光中有些侷促地說著，而Lydia點了點頭把青年帶進了公寓并關上了門。

 

“你是本地人嗎還是什麼？哦對了很抱歉剛才我們正在舉辦給之前的室友的歡送派對，不過他們已經走了，希望沒有嚇到你。”Lydia讓青年坐在沙發上，從桌子上隨手抓起了一瓶可樂，“要可樂嗎，或者別的什麼？”但青年搖了搖頭，他的手指無意識地在自己的大腿上敲打著。他開始和Lydia交流起了一些別的情況。比如說附近的治安情況還有娛樂設施（“比如說水上樂園之類的，我很喜歡去那些地方。”），比如說室友們的工作。

 

當青年剛剛問起他們的工作之後Lydia覺得這種對話應該就此打住了，而此時Scott安置好了已經醉得滿嘴胡話的Stiles來到了客廳。他坐到了青年的旁邊，微笑著：“你好，我是Scott，你是打算搬進來嗎？”他側過頭，直接撞上了青年直盯著著他的有些異樣的眼神。“嗯……我的臉上有什麼奇怪的嗎？”Scott感覺到有些不舒服。

 

“你是Scott McCall吧， **以前我見過你，不過你可能不記得我了。** ”青年放下了面對Lydia時的侷促和戒備，對著Scott柔軟地微笑起來，“我是Isaac Lahey，很高興又見到你。”

 

“哦，那我猜這裡已經不需要我了。”Lydia現在確定了Isaac並非是什麼離家出走前來騙住一晚上的青少年，而既然Isaac和Scott彼此認識的話那麼就不需要她再留下來說什麼了。她沖著一臉詫異的Scott眨了眨眼，從桌子底下拿出一瓶新的啤酒塞進Scott手裡就上樓去查看Stiles和Aiden的情況了。

 

“呃，Isaac是嗎？嗯，很高興又見到你。”Scott在心裡咒了一句Lydia，把手裡的啤酒放在了桌子上，“先不要太在意我們公寓現在的情況好嗎，你來的不太是時候……總之讓我們聊聊，我想你會喜歡這裡的。”

 

 

 

 

 

_他永遠沉浸在這一片冰冷的藍里，不能長久觸碰溫暖的沙灘和那些行走的人類。他曾經聽海風說人類謠傳他們都是美麗而妖異的怪物，他曾經聽魚兒說人類謠傳他們會在礁石上等待遠方的水手途經，用蠱惑的歌聲將他們全部騙入深沉的大海之中。_

_那一切都不是真實的。他一個人在藍色之中自由暢遊時他這麼想，他覺得自己好像在星空中飛翔。直到某天他看見自己的父親將一個溺水的人拖進大海的深處，他突然醒悟過來，自己終有一天也將做出這樣的事情。_

_哦，究竟哪些才是不真實的？_

**_“離他遠點！”_ ** _他按壓著那個人類男孩的喉嚨，這就是那些星星的影子們所說的擁抱嗎？他要抱著這個男孩一直游向大海的最深處，到了那裡他會用自己冰藍的嘴唇吻上男孩。然後他就會擁有人類的雙腿和鮮血般紅艷的嘴唇，然後他就會擁抱著這個男孩他們會一起徹夜歌舞歡呼不休。_

**_“放開他，你沒有資格！”_ ** _他用吻崇拜著男孩的鎖骨和嘴唇的每一吋溫暖，熱量和溫度通過他的周身每處。哦我的王子、我的愛。他向男孩調皮地眨了眨眼，他想起了曾經丹麥的人魚給他講述的一個人類關於他們的妄想故事。你是我的星空、是我的大海……_

_於是他放開了屬於他的男孩。哦，離星星越近的人離我們越遠、離他們越遠。_

_那如果是星星本身呢？擁抱星星的他們還會是他們自己嗎？_

 

“我看你是不記得我了，不過沒關係，我們可以重新認識。”Isaac笑起來的時候整個人就像在發著微弱的光芒，“既然是你的話那我肯定會在這裡住下了，更何況附近還有水上樂園。哦對了，我明天會來辦理手續的。我猜我會很喜歡這裡。”

 

Scott看著Isaac的微笑，他覺得大腦里的聲音更響了。 _離他遠點離他遠點殺死他殺死他殺死他殺死他……吻他。_

* * *

 

3

 

Isaac Lahey。擁有這個名字的金髮青年在那幾天之後就入住了公寓。他的房間是原本Danny的那間，就在Scott房間的隔壁，差不多可以說是：如果想要去Scott的房間必須經過Isaac的房間。這讓Scott感到些許不舒服。

 

不是說Isaac這個人很糟糕什麼的，實際上他人挺好的。Isaac甚至可以和當年機緣巧合之下被Jackson介紹來的Derek（開玩笑？ _這可是那個_ _Derek Hale_ ）放開了聊詩歌到遊戲到政治，可以在早上的時候悠閒地為大家做一份早餐。Scott也挺喜歡Isaac的，但是他就是覺得Isaac身上有哪裡不對勁。

 

“我覺得你想太多了，”Stiles聽完他悲傷的陳詞以後，又塞了滿嘴的三明治匆匆吃完撈起公文包就準備出門了，臨走前他抽走了一張餐巾紙，“可能是因為每次你都會經過Isaac的房間然而那裡已經不是Danny了讓你有些不習慣，至少我覺得Isaac人挺好的。哦對了今天晚上Derek想拉你去健身房你去不去？”

 

“不去……不去不去不去不去。”

 

“那好吧，總之今晚我會去，Lydia和Allison出去玩了，你就享受一下和Isaac的獨處時光吧——享受，享受！”Stiles壞笑著“啪！”一聲關上了門。

 

 **人生就如同被關上了門的這間公寓一樣灰暗。** Scott往樓上Isaac的房間看了一眼，絕望地閉上眼放棄了思考，站起身走了幾步往柔軟的沙發里陷進去。他想起第一天入住的時候Isaac告訴他他是當地一所高中的已經任教兩年的藝術課老師，而他本人呢？真是剛剛好，他是那所高中的兼職曲棍球教練。但是他從不知道什麼藝術課老師Isaac Lahey，從來沒有。

 

 

 

 

 

 _ARIEL_ _：現在的人們真是的，都怎麼了，連個做早餐的時間都沒有了。讓人氣憤，氣憤！我猜就算我週末提出要去水上樂園玩應該也不會有人理我對吧？_

_Styles_ _：你可以問問他們願不願意去。問了再說。不過一般有像你這樣的美女就一定會有很多男孩子去的啦！話說不愧是小美人魚嗎，會比較喜歡水，可是你難道不怕會變成泡沫嗎:)_

_DBane_ _：我們該走了。別聊了。_

_Styles_ _：就不能等等嗎，我想再和小美人魚聊一會兒。話說我也有這麼一個舍友，剛住進來不久，然後有時候會給我們做好吃的早餐，入住的時候好像還問附近有沒有水上樂園啥的……呃，該不會就是你吧？Isaac_ _？……不過他是男生，而且看起來最近有點憂心忡忡，不像你這麼開心啦，小美人魚。_

_ARIEL_ _：我是帥哥。_

_Styles_ _：難道你真的是Isaac_ _？？？？？_

_ARIEL_ _：那是誰？_

_Styles_ _：沒事，沒事，不是誰。忘了它吧。我和DBane_ _該走了。拜拜，如果有機會的話下次再聊哈，雖然感覺很像受到了欺詐。帥哥你能換個名字嗎？_

_DBane_ _：拜。我們老地方見。_

 

 

 

 

 

白天還沒有結束，夜晚還沒有開始的時候正是黃昏。兩種光芒抑或說是兩個時間段之間的交織變幻出了一天內最絢麗多彩的天空。有人說這是最危險的時候，得不到安息的靈魂們在此時此刻會出來四處作惡。但顯然人們並不這麼認為，街道上依舊有不少的人在四處走動，年輕或年老，沒有事物可以阻攔人們外出進行活動。

 

Stiles坐在長椅上舔著冰棍，身邊沒有幾個人路過。當看到Derek下車并慢悠悠走過來的時候他站了起來，在陽光底下向他招手， **光細細灑下來給他鍍的色彩讓** **Derek** **恍惚間覺得自己眼前的這個青年實際是一個年輕天使** 。但下一秒Derek就不這麼覺得了。

 

“我的天啊，居然有男人會給自己的網名取作 _ARIEL_ ，真是 **世間無奇不有** 啊。”當他們近到面對面的時候，Stiles把冰棍插進自己嘴裡，邊含糊不清地說著話邊從自己的褲子口袋里掏手機出來，“Ariel，那個可憐的最後變成了泡沫的跨種族愛上了人類王子的小美人魚？我的天啊究竟是誰可以這麼惡趣味給自己取這種名字，難道還是小女孩嗎……啊，拿到了，你要我找的是這個吧？”Stiles用右手將手機解鎖并遞給了Derek，而他的左手在這之後馬上將嘴裡的冰棍拔了出來。好冰。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

 

“嗯，是這個。”Derek接過了手機，手指在屏幕上滑動了幾下，確保資料無誤以後他把手機還回去卻看見冰棍在炎熱之中融化了Stiles滿手的冰水，慌亂之中青年抬起手去舔自己手上的糖水的情景。“現在還是公共場合，你可以注意一下自己的行為的，Stiles。我覺得這就是你找不到女友的理由之一。”Derek挑著嘴角笑了一聲。

 

“你好意思說我嗎？大酸狼。”Stiles也回應他一聲冷笑，丟開了冰棍以後乾脆地抬起手把滿手的糖水抹在了Derek黑色的還寫著大大的“I AM BATMAN”的T恤上，然後才把自己的手機拿回來塞進口袋裡。哦對了，這件T恤是Stiles送給Derek的，作為去年他的生日禮物。

 

這讓Derek背對著大眾把他Alpha的紅色雙眼亮了出來。他對Stiles呲牙：“你今晚將會過得很痛苦。”儘管他所做的這些沒有一點驚嚇到Stiles（“習慣成自然……”Stiles曾經這麼對Scott抱怨說），他還是這麼做了。“你將享受不到Cora的小甜餅。”

 

“我的天哪！狼人蝙蝠俠，求求你放過我吧！這是酷刑，你居然不讓我吃Cora管家（*1）的小甜餅！”Stiles陰陽怪氣地掐著嗓子說道，“不過我記得這是我送給你的衣服，大不了就讓我幫你洗吧，請你原諒我——”他又拍了拍看起來有些氣鼓鼓的但實際上依舊是軟綿綿的大狼。

 

Derek瞪了他一眼然而Stiles只是用手輕輕拍了拍自己的喉嚨。哦，他已經放棄了思考，Derek這麼想著，拉起Stiles白色襯衫的衣領就把他拽向了自己的車。“咳，你好啊蝙蝠車。”接著Stiles就被甩進了後座。

 

“我們先去我家，今晚上你可能就不會回公寓了。Cora最近在練習做蛋糕，我負責解決小甜餅你負責解決蛋糕，然後我們三個可以一起談一談關於Chris和Peter的問題。”Derek坐進了駕駛座之後發動了車子，從副駕駛座拿了一個文件夾丟向後座，“路上你先看看這個，看完以後你要告訴我你的想法。”

 

“恩哼。”Stiles接住了文件夾并打開，他哼著歌。Derek嘖了一聲但是沒有繼續表示什麼。車開動了。一片轟鳴聲中Stiles的手機屏幕亮了起來，他繼續哼著歌沒有注意到亮光，翻動著紙頁。他想起來現在應該是和Isaac兩個人單獨待在公寓里的Scott他就有些好笑。雖然很抱歉又騙了Scott跑出來和Derek“約會”，但他的心情實際上是正因如此才會變得如此之好。

 

 _[A Message from Scott_ _：救命啊Stiles_ _救救我快點回來快點回復我好嗎好恐怖啊！！！！！！！！！]_

_*1_ _即指蝙蝠俠的英國管家Alfred_ _也會做小甜餅，所以才叫Cora_ _管家:)_

* * *

 

4

“我真的很感激你們願意來，這是我第一次做蛋糕，希望你們會喜歡，”Cora微笑著把品相不錯但卻散發著一種奇怪味道的蛋糕端上了桌子，看了一眼Stiles，“我哥哥說你很喜歡吃甜的東西所以這整疊蛋糕都屬於你了，一定要全部吃下去，吃完了告訴我你覺得怎麼樣，這樣我才能改進。”

 

 _哦，改進……_ Stiles想起了以前Cora第一次做小甜餅的時候也是這麼說的，然後所有的小甜餅都被塞進了Peter和他的肚子里。Peter當時一臉便秘的痛苦表情讓Stiles和Derek都忍不住發笑，但是事實上Stiles自己根本笑不出來，他只想要大哭，所以整個餐廳里都迴蕩著Derek的大笑聲。對於那時的他來說那有 **多麼恐怖啊，** **Derek** **的大笑聲。**

“呃呃呃，Cora？我想我剛剛來的時候好像吃冰棍吃壞肚子了，可能不能吃這個蛋糕了，不如你給Derek吃吧？”Stiles用滿懷希望的眼神來回看著Cora和對面塞了滿嘴小甜餅嘴邊還有些餅乾渣的Derek。

 

聽到這句話的Derek繼續嚼動著嘴裡的小甜餅，看著他發出冷笑的聲音。Stiles知道那是什麼意思。 _你已經來晚了，我解決著小甜餅了，我是不會再為你分擔任何蛋糕的。_ Stiles知道Derek在用眼神對他這麼說，他的心都涼了。

 

“不行，我哥已經在吃小甜餅了，這次我做的有點多，所以他甚至都有可能吃不完。”Cora故作憐惜地看了一眼Derek，繼續說，“我相信你，Stiles，你一定可以解決……等等，你的手機屏幕亮了。”Cora原本微笑的表情變得冷漠又不耐煩，但這通電話可是讓Stiles變得很高興。Derek只是繼續吃著，看著他們，自己說不了一句話。

 

“嗯？哦，好的。” _是哪位好心人現在給我打電話，我要告訴他我愛他愛得徹底！_ Stiles不好意思地笑著把手機拿了過來離開了餐桌，是Scott打來的。

 

“我給你打電話你沒有接，你知道嗎 **我覺得我正在走過地獄天吶現在實在是太恐怖了——** ”Scott壓低了音量低吼著，他的不安和緊張從電話的另一頭傳到了Stiles的大腦里。“你說什麼，等等什麼我真的聽不懂你在說什麼？”Stiles感覺自己的大腦根本反應不過來， _發生什麼了？_

 

 

 

 

 

 _“這並不是我的錯，Scott_ _，你要明白。”Stiles_ _坐在他面前，嘴唇開合著，“並不是我把你丟下去的，我也沒有和你一起跳下去，所以不是我把你壓下去的……我也不知道發生了什麼，是Jackson_ _和Peter_ _把你丟下去的，對不起我沒有阻攔住他們。”所有的陽光都匯聚在了他的身上就好像太陽其實只是屬於他的聚光燈，Stiles_ _的臉隱沒在黑暗裡，Scott_ _看不見Stiles_ _原本飽含歉意的目光。_

**_“離我遠點！”_ **_他看見Stiles_ _的嘴唇在黑暗之中慢慢變成了藍色，而他的翅膀劃破了安靜得近乎要凝固起來的空氣，橫衝直撞著跳躍進了他的視野。_

_ARIEL_ _：我喜歡你，Scott McCall_ _。你聽得見我說什麼嗎？我喜歡你很久了，我喜歡你喜歡了兩年，是你創造出了我，是你得到了我，你可以支配我，你可以讓我為你做任何事。我想我愛上了你，就好像小美人魚——_

_Scott_ _看著那雙冰藍的嘴唇閃現著奪走了他所有的視野，一切開合著說著一些讓他感到恐慌不安的話語。他聽不懂那雙嘴唇在吐出什麼，那就好像蛇語。_

**_“我在走過地獄嗎？我想要離開，讓我醒來，快，我要醒來！”_ **

****

**_醒來我就會忘記一切。_ **

****

Scott醒來的時候他躺在Isaac的床上，這一切都很不對勁。他覺得自己剛才做了一個非常不好的夢，但是現在他什麼也不記得了……不像以前，他總是會記得那些噩夢，那些噩夢它們總是會在他的腦子里徘徊不去。

 

“唔……怎麼回事？”他掙扎著爬起來，四周環顧卻發現這不是他原本躺著入睡的沙發而是陌生的一張床。有什麼重量壓在他的腰上，他低頭看了一眼，這差點讓他尖叫出聲。

 

那是一個Isaac Lahey。當然他們都穿了衣服！但是他對於他和Isaac都躺在一張床上的這個事實還是不能很接受過來。尤其是他們的姿勢。他們就像一對戀人一樣在床上互相擁抱著扭作一團。 _我的天吶！_ 他不敢吵醒Isaac，他輕輕地把金髮青年扒著自己腰的手拉開，同時他悲哀地發現他們之間的姿勢真正意義上而言是他把Isaac當做了抱枕抱在自己的懷裡。

 

他費盡全力從Isaac的房間逃走了并跑回自己的房間。床頭櫃上的鬧鐘告訴他現在才是晚上八點，他從早上一直睡到了現在。Holy shit。

 

他決定打電話給Stiles。

 

 

 

 

 

“所以就是這樣？就因為這個你就破壞了我和Stiles的一個晚上？Isaac已經搬進來一個月了，一起睡一會兒有什麼大不了的。”Derek拿著一袋小甜餅干丟進了Scott的懷裡，“還有現在你給我聽好了，這是Cora做的，而且等會兒Stiles會拿著蛋糕過來，你要把蛋糕給Isaac塞下去。”Derek神情冷漠，他的目光掃過面前沙發上放鬆坐著的Isaac和Scott。

 

Isaac縮在小海豚的被子里享受著空調。“我只是不想看Scott睡在沙發上，那對他不好。這關我什麼事！我只是出於關懷才這麼做的。”他皺著眉，用怪罪又混雜著可憐的眼神看著Scott，“但是Derek說得對，我都已經搬進來一個月了，一起睡一會兒有什麼大不了的？這是你自己在夢裡說的要和我一起睡，不是我要這麼做的……難道你討厭我嗎。”

 

“不，我不討厭你，Isaac……哦，我的天哪我……我真的不是故意的，對不起，我被嚇著了。”Scott嘟囔著，拆開袋子開始巴拉巴拉地吃起小甜餅，“我只是不習慣，說真的我對於你真的沒有半點記憶，你卻在最開始的時候告訴我我們以前認識。我今天心情本來就不太好， _過幾天就是滿月了……_ ”

 

“呃，滿月怎麼了嗎？”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

5

 

Lydia在Allison的家裡度過了一個晚上。她們用書本和影視劇搪塞過了一些她們最近都不是很想聊起的內容，尷尬但依舊快活。當Lydia躺在Allison的床上的時候她看著Allison的後背，長長的黑髮蓋住了她光滑後背的大半，她盯著那些頭髮出神，再醒來的時候Allison已經把她載回了公寓樓下。

 

“拜啦，下次再出去玩吧，我聽說最近開了一家新的咖啡店，風評不錯，週末的時候我們一起去吧。”Allison對她微笑，之後車子就開走了。Lydia連一個微笑都還沒回過去。她愣在原地眨著眼睛，不知道問題到底出在哪裡。昨晚的一切都很正常，或許她還要繼續往前找尋根源，又或者她可以直接準備一份藥劑名單……不。

 

Lydia的決定是走回去吃些冰淇淋。她開始踏著高跟鞋大步地向公寓走，結果到了門前的時候卻發現自己的鑰匙似乎落在了Allison家。敲、敲。“有人在嗎？”她氣呼呼地敲著門。

 

“Lydia？”開門的是Stiles，“呃，你鑰匙呢？”他側過身讓Lydia進來，嘴邊還沾著些餅乾屑。裡面一直傳出吵鬧和起哄的聲音，還有人在播放Justin Bieber那首Baby。

 

“所以，JUSTIN BIEBER？你們這群人是玩瘋了還是怎麼的？”接著Lydia看見了拿著手機大聲播放著JB的歌曲的Jackson，她哼了一聲。她大致看了一下瘋狂的男人們在做的事情是什麼之後，她決定還是直接去餐廳拿冰淇淋回自己房間。 _希望_ _Aiden_ _沒有來。_

 

Stiles跟在她的後邊撇了撇嘴，“差不多吧，他們玩瘋了，我可沒有。你看看我。”Lyida甚至懶得理他這樣虛假的殷勤，她快受不了Stiles拿自己做擋箭牌的舉動了。她現在只想趕緊回房間，拿一本隨便什麼的書冷靜一下。或許就昨晚Allison給她推薦的那本《南茜的情史》（*1）吧，Allison只是囑咐她去看，卻沒有說具體什麼內容。她覺得這個名字挺熟悉的，但是她已經忘記了。“嗯，好。”Lydia答應了一聲，自己走開了。

 

她想起來昨晚。 _Allison_ _對她說：“你總是和一群男人住在一起不會覺得不舒服嗎？之前的Danny_ _和Ethan_ _是gay_ _還好說，現在又新搬進來一個Isaac_ _，你自己注意一點個人空間的問題吧。”_ 她想起來自從Ethan搬進來以後Aiden騷擾過她多少次，其中大多是Allison替她解決的。哦，Allison。Lydia當時就很想回答她，但是最終還是沒有說出口。

 

 **這房子裡都是一群的基佬，我還需要擔心什麼。** 這就是她的回答。

 

 

 

 

 

啊， **聰明的女人和愚蠢的男人們。** Stiles目送Lydia上樓的時候想著。上帝，偉大的主啊，即使如此我覺得我也還是喜歡愚蠢的那些人們，當然並不是說我就排斥聰明的人……算了說那麼多有個啥用處。

 

他走回客廳的時候，Scott吃下了最後一塊蛋糕，要吐不吐的樣子讓他看著挺心疼的。這些人真是太壞了。而Isaac皺著眉吐出舌頭，他的舌面已經被染成了藍色。太可怕了，這些人真是太可怕了。Stiles在心裡修改道。

 

“嗚哦，你舌頭的顏色和你眼睛的顏色真配。告訴我， **你的嘴唇也會變成這個顏色嗎？** ”Jackson吹著口哨，而Matt在旁邊配合地笑著進行錄像。Isaac聽到那個問題的時候瞪了Jakson一眼沒有說話，Boyd和Erica（Boyd是Stiles的同事，Erica是Isaac的同事，至於為什麼他們會在這裡，問問上帝去吧）則為兩位勇士叫好。

 

“真恐怖，原來我要吃的東西就是這些？那藍色的舌頭是怎麼回事，Cora往裡面放了什麼，感謝上帝不是我來解決這個蛋糕。”Stiles在JB無窮無盡的Baby中大喊著，在Derek旁邊坐下去。Derek看了他一眼，臉上依舊掛著微笑。 **迷死人的微笑。**

 

“同情一下我們！”Scott就快使出狼吼了，他覺得肚子在亂叫，“Stiles！”

 

“哦哦哦，這關我什麼事？”Stiles迅速反應過來並為自己辯駁，“這是Derek的主意，我只是他的幫兇。我曾經也幫過你你不要忘記，但至於現在，兄弟，我很同情你但是我也愛莫能助了。”當他說完所有在場的人都笑了，而Jackson終於換了首歌，是Break Free。

 

_This is the part when I say I don’t want it_

_I’M STRONGER THAN I’VE BEEN BEFORE_

“倒是挺適合現在的你們的。這首歌。”Jackson說。

 

“不，還不夠適合，她太年輕了。”Stiles接話。

 

 

 

 

 

“我覺得我這輩子沒吃過這麼難吃的蛋糕……”Scott吐出的舌頭是紅色的。紅色讓Isaac想要吻上去，但他不敢。他收斂了一下自己，然後他扭過頭，看見那個天使把頭微微靠在他身邊的男人的肩膀上，已經睡著了。

 

在差不多所有人都走了以後，整個公寓都安靜了下來。Isaac能聽見樓上Lydia房間裡傳出的水聲和翻頁的聲音。所有的事都在悄然發生著變化，但總有些人停留在原地，總有些人拒絕改變。他不會那麼做，他會為了自己的那些夢去向前進。

 

“週末有沒有誰想去水上樂園的？”

 

他問。他看著痛苦地窩在沙發里的Scott，看著聊著悄悄話的Derek和Stiles，看著樓上的Lydia的房門，看著水從不知名的地方漫上來。冰藍冰冷的水漫到他的腰際，把Scott埋沒在顏料的藍之下。他看不見Scott了，他感到了慌亂，他低下頭去尋找。

 

他看見什麼了？你猜猜。

 

他看見自己的魚尾巴又在水裡拍打著，水面照映出他的面容。他的右眼眼角用藍色寫著Scott McCall。紋身是罪人的標誌。他想，伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，舔下來一圈藍色的顏料，它們全都匯聚在他的舌面上，變化出了一個紅色的名字。Isaac Lahey。

 

“總之我不想去。”

 

他自己回答了自己，然後他抱起莫名其妙的Scott大笑。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

6

 

在那次尷尬（準確點說是搞笑）的事件的影響之下，一段時間內Scott都不怎麼敢面對Isaac看他的那種眼神。他總覺得如果他和Isaac對視的話，會有什麼不太好的事情發生；這種感覺在Stiles坐在他旁邊滿臉不可思議又驚喜萬分地玩著手機，而Isaac正坐在他對面也同樣使用著他自己的手機的時候是最為強烈的。

 

一般這種時候，Stiles都在玩聊天室。

 

“其實真的沒什麼，你多和他說幾句你就明白了，他真的是一個很可愛的人。我看人從來不會錯，就像我說Matt那樣……”Stiles擠眉弄眼地說著，把手機屏幕展示給Scott看。果然是原來的那個聊天室，但是除了他們這幾個日常朋友和Derek以外還多了一個 **ARIEL** 。

 

 **“額，小美人魚？”** Scott挑起眉毛向Stiles示意他的不解。這位他從小就相識相知的好友笑了起來，轉過頭看著對面依舊在玩著手機的Isaac。接著屏幕上出現了新的消息：

 

 _ARIEL_ _：Stiles_ _。你給我閉嘴。_

_ARIEL_ _：還有Scott_ _。你 **也不許說話。**_

****

**“哦，小美人魚……”** Scott看著已經完全不敢抬起頭來的Isaac。他身邊的Stiles笑得也完全說不出話來，把頭靠在Scott肩上整個人笑得抖個不停。

 

 _“_ _ARIEL_ _：我喜歡你，_ _Scott McCall_ _。你聽得見我說什麼嗎？我喜歡你很久了，我喜歡你喜歡了兩年，是你創造出了我，是你得到了我，你可以支配我，你可以讓我為你做任何事。我想我愛上了你，就好像小美人魚——”_

 

Scott覺得自己想起了什麼，但那只是一掠而過。他推了推賴在自己身上笑得停不下來的Stiles，根本聽不清Stiles在笑聲和喘息之間究竟想要說什麼。“好吧，這沒什麼對嗎？說不定這就是Isaac的目的，逗你們笑。”Scott有些無奈地說著。當他說到“目的”時，Isaac馬上抬起頭一副等待著他繼續說下去的樣子，而Stiles只能做到抬起手去擦自己的眼淚。

 

但是Scott並沒有繼續說下去，他開始和Stiles在沙發上拉拉扯扯。“我覺得我應該先回房間休息。”Isaac最終這麼說。

 

 

 

 

 

“Isaac你在嗎？”Scott敲著Isaac的門，救命啊，這個場景有些似曾相識。“我很抱歉我不應該無視你，本來就是我們先這樣嘲笑妳的網名，我的天啊Stiles你不許笑了。”

 

Isaac整個人浸泡在浴缸里，看著水龍頭不停地流出熱水打亂水面。他吐出一個泡泡，這個泡泡一直往上飄、飄啊，當它衝破了那面鏡子——“你不用這麼說的，Scott，我的確就是那個目的。”說得倒也是，誰會用那麼傻的網名。除了那個小人魚公主本人吧。哦，真是越說越好笑了。

 

“你生氣了？”Scott在門外喊著，“你願意讓我進去嗎？”

 

唔唔唔唔……不願意的話要怎麼辦才好。Isaac把尾巴稍微動作一下就能拍出一個大大的水花表示他的不同意，但是如果他這麼做了門外的Scott和天使會被嚇到的。尤其是天使被嚇到的後果真是不敢想象，然後就會把Alpha狼扯出來，可他的Scott還是個Beta呢。不能讓Alpha欺負Scott，這應該是他必須做的。

 

“Isaac，你在裡面嗎？”Scott又喊了一聲，“你再不來開門的話我就要進去了。哪怕說確認一下你已經在睡覺了也好，不過我好像聽見了水聲？所以，你是在洗澡嗎？”他又敲了幾聲，扭動了門把手。

 

_——我不願意。_

* * *

 

7

 

不知道是什麼時候他沒有聽見Stiles繼續笑，可能是在他說他要推開門的時候。

 

因為，Scott打開門的那一剎那Stiles就把他推開自己沖了進去。

 

“等等，Stiles，你做什麼？”Scott有些反應不過來，而Stiles已經衝進了Isaac的房間並且反身把門鎖上了。在門關上以前他聽見似乎有人從水裡迅速地站起來，像是飛魚衝破海面的那瞬間。那應該是Isaac，他剛才在浴缸里。

 

Scott看著門被關上而自己甚至不夠快去把它打開。 _什麼時候_ _Stiles_ _變得這麼快了？_ 甚至能夠超越他作為一個狼人的反應能力和速度。即使是作為Alpha的Derek可能也只能像剛才的他一樣愣在原地。他想著，盯著那扇緊閉著的大門，有那麼一種被背叛而又遠超乎其的感覺擊中了他。 _發生了什麼？_ 他想著。

 

“這扇門的隔音能力不夠好，Stiles…… **我並不打算那麼做，當時不打算現在也不打算，** 希望你明白的。”Isaac的話語中斷了，就好像他在聽Stiles繼續說，但是Scott什麼也聽不見，接著他又繼續說，好像他正在回答Stiles，但事實上沒有，Stiles沒有說話。“你是故意的嗎？故意讓Scott聽見我，你明明知道我也可以做到，不讓他聽見我的。所以你是知道我會讓他聽見嗎？別做白日夢了。”

 

之後是一陣安靜。

 

Scott用了自己的狼人聽力，但是他什麼也聽不見。這不是最可怕的地方，他不是只聽不見Isaac和Stiles在裡面說話的聲音，他現在什麼也聽不見，就好像有誰堵住了他的耳朵。不，不是堵住了，而是完全割掉了。

 

“你坐在這裡幹什麼，隔壁就是你的房間了。聽Stiles和Isaac吵架很有趣嗎？”Lydia端著一杯咖啡，從他後面走過的時候彎曲膝蓋輕輕戳戳他。Scott沒有反應，於是Lydia也蹲下來，看著他，“Scott？Scott，你還好嗎？”

 

“嗯，呃……什麼？哦，Lydia。你好，晚上好，我是說，我還不錯。”Scott終於反應過來，他轉過頭，鼻子幾乎要撞上Lydia，然後他說，“你還沒交稿是嗎？”

 

“是的，很高興你看出來了。每個我端著咖啡的晚上，就寓意著工作。”Lydia見他清醒過來給了他一個微笑，“但你不是晚上工作的人，現在挺晚的了，男孩子們也該睡覺了。”她拍了拍Scott的肩膀。Scott感覺自己剛才看見了Lydia皺眉，但他不能夠確定自己是不是看到了，因為他現在什麼也看不清。

 

“安心睡吧……”Lydia把咖啡放在地上，用手扶住Scott的肩膀把他慢慢放下，放在咖啡的旁邊。睡在地板上可能會讓她感冒，但是如果是Scott的話那就不一定了。她處理好Scott就可以離開，之後的事情（比如“不一定的感冒”）就可以交給Stiles來處理。

 

她很早以前就厭倦了為Stiles做擋箭牌，所以她和Jackson在一起，卻沒想到Jackson會把Derek（緊接著是Peter和Cora）介紹來，不僅讓Stiles得到了更多找她做擋箭牌的藉口，還讓Scott搖身一變，從哮喘怪人變成了校園明星。她想Stiles或許真的喜歡過自己，但那應該是在他們都還在小學的時候，到了高中時，Stiles就再也沒有更多的注意力能分給她了。他不得不為Scott注意，不得不為Derek注意，不得不為狼人們注意；但那都已經是過去的時光。現在他們都過得很安穩。

 

她也不知道究竟是什麼時候她才知道的這件事。

 

高中的時候是Stiles告訴她，她其實是一個女巫。在她自己完全不能接受的時候，Stiles證明了她的確是一個女巫。他給了她一片天使的羽毛。而她把那片羽毛做成了一隻小鳥。那麼作為一個人類的Stiles是如何得到一片真正的天使的羽毛的呢？

 

也就是那個時候Lydia知道了Stiles是誰。她不知道為什麼自己從來沒有把這件事告訴給任何人，包括那時候和她依舊是男女朋友的Jackson，或許是因為她覺得他們都沒有權利知道這件事，又或者是因為她知道Stiles不能讓任何人知道這件事。也許在不知覺的時候Stiles給她灌輸了這個思想，畢竟，她甚至在Stiles面前都不會提及自己知道這件事。

 

——Stiles Stilinski是個天使。

 

而且最糟糕的是，他是Scott McCall的守護天使。

 

Lydia站起來，她看向那扇緊閉著的門。剛才Scott看著這扇門的時候他在想什麼呢，他又看見了什麼呢？為什麼Stiles要去找Isaac，Isaac打算對Scott做什麼嗎？

 

“我從沒有做錯什麼，從最開始就是你們把他送到了我的面前。從這個層面上來說我還需要感謝你們，是嗎？”Lydia聽見Isaac這麼說，“如果你想的話現在你當然就可以把我送回去，但是你明明知道一切都不會有任何改變。我依舊會追上來，我依舊會到他身邊，或許在某個你們都不在的時候，我會帶走他……我說了只是或許，我不像他們，我不會那麼做。”

 

“當然了，你不會那麼做。”Stiles說話的時候帶著憤怒。她還能聽見他拍打翅膀的聲音。房間裡頭一定很亮堂，因為Stiles把翅膀展露出來的時候，會發出光亮。 **仿佛他能夠帶來黎明。** “但是你有沒有想過如果他知道他對你做了什麼——實際上是你對他做了什麼——會對他造成什麼影響？我之前一直都懷疑你，直到剛才我聞到你的那股味道……”

 

“為什麼懷疑我？因為我的網名是 _ARIEL_ 而你當初想要在一堆狼人面前不管不顧地殺了我？”Isaac的聲音里帶著嘲諷，“我以為你真的覺得我是個不錯的人。”

 

“事實上是，一條人魚。”

 

Lydia在這一刻決定走開。

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia叫來了Derek。打電話的時候對方正在和Peter聊些什麼，聽起來是有關於Chris Argent的。Allison的父親，她想，但現在這並不重要。她要求Derek儘管趕過來，然後試試看能不能把那扇門給敲開。

 

她覺得，如果是Derek的話就可以。

 

“但話說起來你知道那時候發生了什麼嗎？”Lydia先讓Derek把Scott搬到了他自己的床上。她則端著咖啡，放在他的床頭櫃上：那味道能讓人安眠；她只是故意把它放在了咖啡里，這樣比較有諷刺意味。她邊問著，邊傾聽著隔壁Isaac房間里的動靜，但是現在已經安靜了下來，好像那裡什麼也沒有。

 

Derek只是搖搖頭，他用一種審視的眼光看著Lydia。

 

“我什麼也不知道，Jackson和Peter圖一時好玩把Scott丟進了海里。Matt甚至錄了像。我當時正在曬日光浴，我什麼也不知道。”Derek和她一起走出了房門，關上房門的動作大得能把它震下來（而Scott依舊睡著，完全聽不見這動靜），“原本Stiles還躺在我旁邊，大概是在自言自語些什麼，突然他就跳了起來然後跑去了那邊。現在想起來，這真的很奇怪，為什麼他會知道Scott發生了意外？就連一直錄像的Matt都沒有意識到發生了什麼，他並沒有看見卻意識到了。”

 

“或許是從小到大的好朋友的心靈感應。”Lydia說。她看著Derek臉上慢慢浮現出不讚同的神情。慢慢地……這有些詭異，她只得在心裡發笑。 _我簡直是在說笑話。_

 

“但你和他們之間並沒有。Peter和Chris之間也沒有。事實上，Stiles在有些時候展現出的能力讓我懷疑他究竟是不是一個人類，你覺得呢？我想女巫應該比我們這些粗野的狼人要敏感多了吧。”

 

“就只是，敲門吧。”

 

“為什麼你會需要我來敲門？Stiles不是喜歡你很久了嗎，為什麼你敲門他會不應，為什麼要來找我。”Derek突然之間就不再配合她，不願意敲門也不願意回答她的 _問題_ 。他今天穿著一件白色的襯衫，圍著一條灰色的圍巾（這是高中畢業的時候Kira織的，她送給了Stiles因為Stiles要把它送給Derek），嚴肅的樣子讓人以為他的狼群又要發生什麼大變故。

 

“你真的這麼以為？”Lydia說著伸出手去敲那道門，證明給Derek看Stiles是不會理會她的。然而正當她的手距離那扇門還有大約一厘米的距離的時候，她不得不停了下來。

 

因為門自己開了。

 

_——什麼時候門不再是一扇門？_

_——當它是半遮半掩的時候。_

* * *

 

8

 

門開了。

 

從房間里突然開始涌出水來，拍打到Derek和Lydia的身上。冰藍色的水狂叫著向他們拍打過去，那裡面摻和了多少的顏料以至於它們把Derek和Lydia的全身都染成了藍色。Lydia呆愣著不敢發出任何聲音，她的頭髮聚成一縷又一縷濕噠噠往下滴著藍色的渾濁的骯髒的水；她環視四周，Derek不知道在什麼時候也不見了，她所能看到的只有海藍色的墻面，好似真的有海洋在墻體內部喧囂著不願離去。

 

 **“離他遠點！你沒有資格！”** Derek的怒吼從房間里傳出來。

 

她想起很久以前那是在高中的時候，Scott溺水。當時她也在那艘船上，當時她還不知道自己是個女巫。她當時在船上看著Jackson和Peter把Scott丟下去，一切都是安排好的，Scott會游泳，但多半他游不起來，這個時候他們會讓Derek去救他。所有人都知道這個計劃，除了Stiles。而就在不久之前Derek說他什麼也不知道。 _她是不是記錯了什麼？_

 

“不、不……這裡發生什麼了？”

 

Lydia轉過身去，這是Scott。本來還在睡眠之中的Scott，他醒了。 _時間過去了多久？效用消失了？_ “我剛剛在做夢，夢見Isaac和Stiles在吵架，然後突然一陣亮光，Isaac掉進了水裡，他無法呼吸。”Scott向Lydia走過去，“接著你和Derek打開了門，所有的水都沖了出去，Isaac得救了但是……但是之後他就不見了。我現在才想起來，我做過很多次這樣的夢，自從高中起的溺水……這是不是和Isaac有什麼關係？”

 

“什麼？”Lydia問他。 _她現在在哪？_

“現在看起來我的夢實現了。在我們的公寓里，Lydia。”Scott赤腳踩著一灘灘的藍色的水走過來，走向Lydia，他的雙眼里寫滿了疑惑， **“究竟發生了什麼？”**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

9

 

Stiles三天之後回來了。他後背上滿是血，那是正常人（更何況Stiles的體質比正常人還要弱一些）無法承受的失血量。當他們問起這個的時候，Stiles搖搖頭，於是他們就閉了嘴，讓Stiles自己選擇該説些什麽。 **“** **Isaac** **失蹤了，但是他一定還會回來。”** 這就是他被他們堵在門口時説的話，然後他推開他們所有人，走向樓上，去了Isaac的房間。

 

Lydia表示短期内她不願意住在這個地方，於是她搬去了Allison家。Allison接走她的時候看了一眼Scott，Scott不知道那個眼神是什麽意思。他甚至不知道該說些什麽。他根本不知道這件事究竟如何開始的又如何結束的，他衹能爲她感到抱歉；Derek告訴他沒關係。“其實她什麽都知道，但是她不能說，我覺得這才是她不能繼續在這待下去的原因。她知道得太多了。”Lydia離開以后Derek才這麽告訴他。

 

“那麽她究竟都知道些什麽呢？我之前詢問她的時候她甚至一個字都説不出來。”Scott看向二樓，“我不敢想象這有多糟糕。但事實上，又能有多糟糕？”

 

“至少，她知道Stiles到底是什麽。”Derek說。

 

Derek在Stiles回來以前一直沉默著發他的瘋，就像Scott、Lydia、Allison他們所有人。那時候所有人都是沉默的。他把自己鎖在Stiles的房間里，沒有人知道他在那裏做什麽但是也沒有人在乎。反正他們做不了任何事。而在Stiles回來以後，也就是三天以後，Derek不再沉默也不再將自己鎖在房間里，但他看起來更加瘋狂了；他搬進了公寓里，每天不是睡在沙發上就是睡在Stiles的房間（Stiles本人似乎完全不在乎Derek是不是和他一起睡）。Derek和Stiles在打一場奇怪的戰爭，他們生活得如此之近，他們睡在一起吃在一起，幾乎幹什麽都在一起，但他們不願意對對方說一句話。不，準確來説是，哪怕一個字都不願意。

 

“那麽她知道Isaac是什麽嗎？”Scott記得自己當時這麽問Derek。

 

“很有可能……”Derek回答他，“或者說，是的，她知道。”

 

Scott不知道自己該想些什麽也不知道自己該説些什麽，想想他們高中的那些日子吧？那也是一段刺激緊張的日子。Derek的叔叔Peter咬了他讓他變成了一隻Beta狼人，後來在Stiles的幫助下他成爲了一隻Alpha，并且最後把貝肯山所有那些見鬼的狼群之類的東西搞了個一乾二净。哦，一乾二净。他和Kira交往過也和Liam交往過，但現在他連他們在哪都不知道；有小部分人走了，但大部分人依舊在他的身邊，他們一起向前走著追趕時間和生活。可是現在，現在比那些日子還要糟糕。

 

他們都是有工作的人。Lydia是作家，然後她認識了編輯Allison（其實她們早就應該認識彼此，考慮到Peter和Chris的關係），她們兩情相悅但從不説出口；Stiles是一個醫生（“白衣天使聽説過沒有？”就職的時候他這麽開玩笑），Derek和Cora合作有一個自己的工作室，他們是做建築設計的。Danny開了一家酒吧，Aidan和Ethan經常去那裏玩，後來就乾脆在那裏做起了侍應。Jackson是模特，Matt則爲他攝影。説起來似乎他們許多人都在一起工作或者説是搭檔起來什麽的。而Scott？Scott McCall現在是一所高中的兼職曲棍球教練，正在爲開一家漫畫電影主題的咖啡廳存錢。

 

Jackson這幾天打電話來問要不要出去玩。第一個電話是Derek接的，他衹説了 **“** **NO** **”** 然後就挂了機。之後他連續打了好幾次，沒有人接過，於是就沒有了後文。

 

這座房子和房子里的人都沉默著。

 

除了Stiles，沒有人知道究竟發生了什麽。

 

又或者，除了Scott，沒有人不知道究竟發生了什麽。

 

誰知道呢？

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Mr.McCall_ _，你看起來不太舒服。”有個男孩大聲叫著，“我們今天的訓練是不是應該到此爲止？Cameron_ _也不太舒服，不過，哈，他可能是來月經了吧。”突然之間所有的男孩們大笑起來，嘲笑著那個瘦小的Cameron_ _。他是被人要挾來到這個隊伍的。沒人知道他怎麽進來的，但他的確來了，那麽Scott_ _就決定要好好訓練他。這是Scott_ _的想法。_

_瘦小的Cameron_ _擠在角落裏嗚咽著，他一定很討厭這樣，別的男孩們嘲笑他。他根本不想來到這個隊伍，但是他已經開始了就不能退出，這是其他人説的，否則他可能會得到更糟糕的待遇。這也是其他人説的。他并不是個女孩，他怎麽會來那玩意兒？_

_“閉嘴，你聽到了沒有？下次別再這麽説Cameron_ _。”Scott_ _拍掌以停止了這場嘲笑。他看向Cameron_ _——這可憐的小男孩躲在墻角，頭低低的以至於沒有人能夠看到他的表情。_

_“你們已經是高中生了，能不能成熟些？”Scott_ _大聲質問，沒有人敢回答他。然後他慢慢走向Cameron_ _，輕輕拍著他的肩膀，問著：“怎麽了，你哪裏不舒服？”_

_Cameron_ _搖搖頭。“不，McCall_ _教練，我衹是有些傷心。”_

_“爲什麽？”_

_“因爲我的弟弟失蹤了。”_

 

 

 

 

 

“所以你去問了Erica，Erica是高一的音樂老師，你問她Isaac最近有沒有去工作？”Stiles抓著啤酒瓶子的瓶頸，看著他，“然後你一無所獲。”

 

“嗯。”Scott抓過另一瓶酒和他乾杯。他們兩個人坐在地毯上，面前是正在播放著恐怖電影的大電視，Derek在他們身後，躺在沙發上拿著水果刀磨爪子。

 

“其實你不該問那麽多。”Stiles的眼睛又轉回到屏幕上，“哦……説好的蜂蜜糖水怎麽會是紅色的？這麽明顯的問題女主角就發現不了嗎！”

 

“她們是恐怖電影女主角。發現了也不過是尖叫而已。我寧願她們不要發現。”

 

這時候Derek突然站起來，他把水果刀放在地毯上，就在Scott的左手邊，拍了拍Stiles的肩膀。

 

“抱歉，我的睡覺時間了。”Stiles說，“不過你今天説的那個叫Cameron的小子。我問你，你記不記得我們高中的時候也認識一個叫Cameron的？”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

10

 

有時候不得不懷疑一下究竟什麽是生活。

 

有些作家在他們小説里吹水道，人類的名字是欲望。那麽生活的名字是什麽？追求欲望嗎？倒不如説是被欲望推著往前走，抽抽搭搭的走得腳都快斷了，腦子里很可能還不知道發生了什麽。所以説到底這是圖個什麽呢，不就是繼續往前走嗎？

 

Isaac想。他把手搭在他的大腿（他的，大腿。説真的？）上，思考著。

 

他想起幾年之前，他無辜地到處游玩，撞到了那個落水的男孩。他身上或許還有咸濕的海風的味道，不過當他真的到了海水里時，那就都不算什麽了。Isaac當時想著，天呐，瞧瞧我有多大的好運氣，讓我碰見了一個人類的男孩。那時候他記起了曾經有眨著眼掉進這深海中的星星壞笑著問他——你渴望行走在陸地上嗎？你渴望感受溫度嗎？他記得他吐出幾個泡泡，把那團光影打散掉了。 **哦是的，我渴望極了。**

 

可他會想起很多東西的，時間對他來説很長很長，這些不算什麽了。從最開始的快樂與溫暖，到后來的絕望與悲傷，家庭的破碎還有之類的所有那些事，母親的失蹤，父親的死，兄長的離開，最後才是那個現在已經不再是男孩的人類。甚至，連人類也不是。狼人。

 

想到他用一個吻換來的東西他就感到高興。

 

冰藍的嘴唇和冰冰涼的嘴唇。金色的頭髮和黑色的。水。然後鱗片開始脫落，上帝的懲罰降臨到了他的身邊。終于。那現在那個人類會想著他嗎？他想著，轉過頭來，他不再坐在那個小小的方塊里，不再受困于那些小小的空間里，他站在雨中，冰冷的雨水把他的嘴唇凍得發藍，他在看著那棟房子。在那座大大的房子里，他的人類正在看一本書，他不知道那是本怎樣的書，但他決定等會兒也去書店泡一泡。

 

他現在更像是，如魚得水。

 

 

 

 

 

 _ARIEL_ _：難道就沒有任何人聽説過嗎？_

_ARIEL_ _：有傳説說，人類可以通過奪走人魚的一樣物品來把人魚困在自己的身邊。比如説梳子啊鏡子啊什麽的，雖然説吧，人魚真不一定有那些東西，但是這個傳説聽起來真他媽浪漫，難道不是嗎？帶走人魚的一件物品——衹需要一件小小的物品——就可以讓人魚心甘情願地爲你服務。不是很幸福嗎？_

_Styles_ _：SHUT THE FUCK UP._

_ARIEL_ _：野蠻。粗魯。你。上帝以前也是這麽對待我的。_

 

 

 

 

 

“他想要知道什麽？”Derek看著Stiles慢慢展開他的翅膀，雪白的羽毛之間有些海藍色，“Isaac的事嗎。”

 

“你用的是陳述句，你這是明知故問。”Stiles看上去有些氣鼓鼓的（就是氣鼓鼓的，翅膀都鼓起來了），“你知道嗎？我很久以前就想用翅膀糊你一臉，用羽毛把你的嘴給堵上。還有，是的，Scott想要知道有關于Isaac的事情，而且很明顯他還沒有意識到這是爲什麽，他對這方面老是不開竅，就像最開始他被你叔叔咬的時候那樣。”

 

“你的翅膀越來越多的地方變藍了。”Derek壓著嗓音。

 

“別那麽擔心。我衹是，不敢相信一條人魚，他們總是很狡猾。他們做交易，他們利用上帝造物時的契約里的空子，滑溜溜的到處鑽，你根本不知道他們那‘七秒記憶’的腦袋里想些什麽。或許Isaac真的是想讓Scott做他的王子呢，哼，想象一下，Scott——和王子。”Stiles發笑的時候拍了拍翅膀，Derek急忙抓住了他的手，“哦，Derek……我不會飛走的。我保證。”

 

“天使也總是很狡猾。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

11

 

Lydia搬了回來，還帶來了一個新住戶。考慮到Isaac的失蹤，他們的房子又變得和以前一樣空蕩蕩的，現在又能熱鬧起來了，Stiles也挺高興的。當時Lydia挽著Allison一起走進來，身後跟進來的是Kira。Kira只是臨時過路來探望他們，三個女人走進來之後，Coulson和Matt一起把他們的新住戶推了進來。

 

“额，好久不见了，Scott，我是说，我今天这样回来可能的确挺奇怪的……反正，都是Lydia叫我回来的。”Liam看见用一种阴郁的眼神盯着他看的Scott的时候整个人都变得局促了不少，“Scott，嘿，你还好吗？我是说，好久都没有见过你了……额，恩。Stiles，Stiles最近你过得怎么样？”

 

“别理Scott，他最近都差不多这样。好久不见啦Liam！”Stiles嫌弃了一句Scott就张开双臂走过去一把抱住了Liam，“你大学应该也不错吧，现在工作是什么？我可不相信Lydia能真的把你扯过来。难道你也是作家吗？”

 

“Liam和我是同一家杂志的专栏作家，我只是一直不愿意告诉你们罢了。”Lydia依旧挽着Allison（Allison只是微笑着，还不动声色地挽紧了些。Stiles觉得她们住在一起的日子里关系一定进步了不少。绝对的。），视线扫过有些尴尬的Kira和Scott，“我也一直和Kira保持着联系，毕竟谁能摆脱掉这么炫目的一只日本狐妖呢？你说是吧，Scott？”

 

 _天啊。这话中有话明显得。_ Scott翻了个白眼，却把在场的所有人都逗笑了。他并不是不想欢迎Liam和多年以后又重新取得联系并造访他们房子的Kira——两个人都曾经在高中和他交往过，不过那都是久远以前的记忆了。他就只是觉得Isaac的影子总是在他的眼前晃，就好像之前一直缠着他的那些声音，那些扭曲的重复的声音。 **而且他知道** **Stiles** **正在看着他。**

“Scott不管过了多久还是那个样子，真的让人很羡慕。”Coulson开口就是调侃，Matt——Matt总是在拍照，和高中的时候一样。Scott并不是特别喜欢这种一切又回到从前的感觉，并非说他很讨厌，但是，不喜欢。

 

Stiles放开了Liam又重新躺回沙发上Derek旁边的位置，还拉着Liam稍微向远离Scott的那个方向推了些。Scott注意到了他的动作，但不明白Stiles究竟是为了保护Liam还是保护Scott——他们当年是和平分手的。“那我猜那些住进来的处理手续你们明天才会去办，因为今晚和现在你们可都不会有任何时间，我是说……”Stiles还没有说完就被Lydia和Allison打断了。她们两个一起说道：

 

**_“他是说，我们现在得开场派对。”_ **

 

“额，不用了。我想，我想先和Scott说几句，好吗？”Liam先看了一眼满脸写着“我无所谓”的Kira然后才慢慢走过来，完全没有注意到Derek和Stiles一直在盯着自己。

 

“然后我们就要开派对。”Kira说，“我一直想要重新体验一把高中那时候的很多好玩的游戏，我们那时候都太忙于那些超自然的事情，却忽略了很多普通的高中生生活中有趣的东西。”她站在Coulson的旁边掐了一把他的脸，也被Matt拍了下来，Lydia和Allison则走向了沙发两个人坐在了一起。Lydia看着Liam走过去，没有说什么。这边的气氛和Scott那边的气氛完全不同，Liam有所感觉，但他依旧继续往前走。

 

“拜托，Liam，现在可不是什么好时机让你们来些老情人对话。”Derek说。他说得有些凶，把Liam搞得更尴尬了一些。

 

“好吧……我说，好吧。”Liam最终这么说，有些沮丧地走回去，Kira正在欢迎他回到前情人阵营，虽然只有他们两个。Scott松了一口气的同时看了一眼Derek，那只大狼满脸写着“爷不爽”，正盯着Stiles要抱抱。好像融不进轻松气氛的只有他一个人。

 

或许还有Liam？

 

 

 

 

 

Kira犹豫了一下，最后她说：“真心话，我知道你们问不出什么好问题来的。”之后Matt就笑出了声，“我们可以打电话给Danny让他来想的，要知道，那可是Danny。”“嘿，这是作弊！”Kira瞪了一眼Matt，但最终也无话可说，只好在Coulson电话的嘟嘟声中用手指卷着自己的黑发开始为自己祈祷起来。

 

Scott坐在Liam的旁边，微笑着看着所有的人坐在地毯上围成一圈一起打打闹闹。Stiles叼着一张大鬼正在洗牌，想要给Allison表演魔术，旁边Derek挑着眉毛一副十分有兴致看Stiles用魔法骗人的样子；Matt和Coulson正在打电话，Kira和Lydia、Allison坐在一起一边等他们打电话一边准备看Stiles表演魔术，Scott和Liam则相对无言。Liam好几次开口想要说几句，Scott都会抬一下下巴示意他继续听大家说话把Liam的话给堵回去。

 

Liam看起来特别沮丧。他现在依旧比Scott矮上一些，和高中时期比起来只是高了些，穿衣的品味也好了不少，显得他是个成熟的男子汉，但一看到那张脸就还是会觉得，他还年轻得很呢。Scott也注意到了Liam的情绪。

 

“你到底想和我说什么？”Scott决定还是照顾一下自己的前男友（他在上大学以后就没有和人交往过了，具体原因他也说不清。而且自溺水以后就基本连陌生的女生都很少接触了，他就是感觉他不能那么做。就是感觉，他也说不清。），把手搭上了坐在自己身边的青年的肩膀。

 

“恩……那个，我想，我愿意搬进这里来也是Lydia邀请，而且我觉得你应该已经放下了我和你之间的关系了……但如果你没有的话那我可以搬出去。差不多这样。”Liam偏过头，他们的视线正好撞在一起，“我现在和Brett在交往，不知道你还记不记得，就是我在转校前的那所学校的曲棍球队的队长，我和他明年可能会订婚。”

 

“哦，哦好的……我觉得没什么，祝福你们。”Scott把放在他肩膀上的手又抬起了些，摸了一把他的头之后又把手收了回来，“那就这样，没别的了？”

 

“Danny问你，你以前对Scott究竟抱有怎样的感情？”Coulson板着模特脸说，Stiles的魔术表演失败了，每个人都开始大笑起来。Liam也开始笑起来，但Scott听见他的心跳声加快了些。Scott笑不起来，无论是这个问题还是Liam刚刚说的话都让他笑不起来。

 

“嘿，这个问题太一般了吧。”Kira笑道，“Scott你可别太尴尬了，我接下来就要说了。其实我当年觉得Scott这个人还不错的，但是有时候实在是太钝了—— _就比如说那次情人节，我故意消失了一整天，希望能看见他急得满世界乱跑的样子，结果他那天就只是和_ _Stiles_ _聊超自然聊了一整天。我还让Lydia_ _去问他我去了哪里，Scott_ _却说：‘大概去Cora_ _家玩了吧。’，然后你们都知道的，我们就分手了。_ ”

 

“ _其实当时是我骗_ _Scott_ _说你去了Cora_ _家。_ ”Stiles没脸没皮地说。

 

“天哪，Stiles！如果不是你说不定我现在还和Scott在一起呢。”Kira有些气愤的样子，但很快她又恢复了笑脸，“下一个我点Scott吧。Scott，真心话还是大冒险？或者一瓶啤酒？”

 

Scott愣了一下，因为就在刚才Liam用手挂着他脖子把他拉下来轻声说，“其实还有些别的，Lydia把一切都告诉给我听了，她想让我帮你一把。” _帮什么？一切什么？_

于是大家就看到Scott和Liam纠缠在一起的样子，Stiles整张脸都垮了下来。但其他人都开始起哄了，怂恿着Scott选大冒险。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

12

 

Stiles似乎不是特别高兴，可能是因为Liam回来了。Lydia想，Liam回来了会影响Scott，Scott会影响到Isaac——虽然Isaac有一定几率已经回了老家，但是根据她现在手头上有的资料来看，事情应该不是这样。Scott，他应该拥有原本属于Isaac的一件物品；他必须拥有，否则这条人鱼怎么会在Scott身边潜伏这么久呢？Lydia扫了一眼自己床上躺着的一沓又一沓的纸质资料和照片、文件，叹了一口气。如果是Stiles的话，根本不需要花时间在这些调查上，他大脑里就储存着所有这些他们需要的东西，只是他不愿意分享罢了。

 

归根到底这也不是她的事情，她只是关心自己的基佬室友兼多年好友们。本来这事可以多么简单地解决啊，基佬们的复杂心思硬生生把它给搞复杂了。

 

“嘿，Lydia，现在调查得怎么样了？”Allison刚洗完头，用毛巾擦拭着湿哒哒还滴着水的头发就走了过来，坐到Lydia的床上。

 

“差不多了。”Lydia眨眨眼睛又撇起嘴，“但是有一点我真的想不明白。Stiles为什么一直都不愿意告诉Scott他是天使，为什么不直接把Isaac……这有些血腥，我们高中的时候见过不少，或许是因为他是天使吧。”

 

“他真的是天使的话，现在也一定听得到我们两个说话的。”Allison轻声说，“也能够知道你在调查，也能够知道你有这些疑问；就像他不愿意分享一样，他不想告诉我们所有这些事。我猜原本他只是打算陪你们所有人走完一生，完成任务就回他的天堂去，如果是这样的话那告不告诉都是一样的， _一定有什么让他选择不告诉_ 。凡事都是有原因的。反正我看圣经里那些天使都是直接宣告自己的姓名的。”

 

“是啊。”Lydia困扰而又烦恼——做一个热心的好朋友是多么的不容易。“明天我们去上次提到的那家咖啡馆吧，我很多朋友真的都说很赞。”Allison又笑着提议，“还有你的唇妆抹出来了，你刚刚是不是用笔去戳了？”

 

“哦我的天哪！你刚刚怎么不告诉我？”

 

 

 

 

 

“不行了不要灌，我喝不下去了……天哪，你们……”Scott觉得以后再也不能和这些人一起玩真心话大冒险了，尤其是Jackson，玩起来的时候模特先生半冷着一张脸却玩得尺度颇大的样子实在是恐怖。到刚才为止，他们已经玩了不少梗。尤其是最后Stiles被Lydia要求去吻Derek，恐怖极了；Scott并不是不知道Stiles和Derek之间有些什么，他只是不想去捅破那层纸，然而今晚一切都得公开了。这是他当时的想法，所有人都安静了下来，等待着Stiles给Derek来一个热情的舌吻什么的——但是没有，Stiles只是轻轻地在Derek脸颊上落下了一个吻，然后他站起身来说他要退出这场游戏。之后Derek也说他要回家去看看Cora在他们最近的工作项目上进展如何。即使是一个脸颊吻，但没有人会错过Stiles红透的耳廓，紧接着Jackson又发动大家玩一些奇奇怪怪的游戏，都是有关于啤酒的。

 

现在Scott觉得他就要吐了。

 

Kira询问着她今晚能否在新空出来的Liam的房间里休息，并赶着Liam去和Scott一起睡。吐得迷迷糊糊的时候，Scott想，这一定是Kira、Lydia和Allison三个女人串通好要把他和Liam重新撮合在一起的把戏什么的，心里有些抗拒但也不好说什么。女士优先。女士说了算。他无奈地想：

 

真的没有人觉得狼人喝不醉是个BUG？

 

Scott现在在一楼的厕所里，他抱着马桶痛苦地呕吐着；Liam没喝太多已经先回他的——Scott的房间了，而Scott还在这考虑着今晚是不是应该在沙发上睡。此时，有一只手拍上了他的肩膀，接着滑动到他的背部，轻轻拍打着在安抚他。

 

“Liam……？Liam你下来干嘛，回你床上去睡吧不用管我，我睡沙发就好。”Scott头也不回地说道。同时他发现他感觉好多了，似乎从那只手上真的有安抚到他什么，不再那么痛苦。他觉得自己离纯gay又进了一步。

 

但Scott听到的声音明显不是Liam的。“不是吧，你又睡沙发？”一个带着些嘲讽的、尾音上扬的声音，听起来就是在笑他，熟悉得就像是——Isaac Lahey。Scott回过头，他看见穿着白色T恤的Isaac，微笑着看着他。

 

“所以我猜，狼人也是可以喝醉的。”Scott说着，站起来冲了马桶后从旁边的架子上拿了漱口水开始漱口。他眼前的镜子里Isaac正看着他，一边的眉毛是上挑的，这个表情是Scott和Isaac相处的不长时间里Isaac做的最多的表情。

 

“你没有喝醉，我的确在这。Scott，你还记得我和你说我们以前认识吗？我就是想，我就是想告诉你那是怎么一回事。上次我差点就要告诉你了但是Stiles不准……”Isaac的自说自话到这里就断了线，Scott转过身来看着他，他正一副欲言又止的样子用狗狗眼盯着Scott。

 

“Stiles不准你什么，你又是怎么进来的？”Scott没有喝醉，他当然他妈的没有喝醉，他看着Isaac，用手把他们两个之间的距离推大了些。“我的天啊难道非得是今晚，你不能明天晚上或者后天晚上再出现吗，到时候去精神病院找我，因为我明天就要去那里。我要让Stiles送我去，你们脑子都出了问题。我被一些奇怪的杀人狂的声音缠身好几年，自从你消失以后我的眼前又全部都是你，现在好了，出现了一个会说会动的。我真的得去看病了，之前Stiles总是拦着我……”

 

“我不是你的幻象。”Isaac说。

 

厕所外面传来女声。“不在这，奇怪了，我的化妆盒呢，居然到处都不在，今晚Kira有没有借我的？”Lydia似乎是在对Allison说话，并不大声但厕所里也听得见。

 

“我在厕所门口呢，Scott在里面呆了得有半小时了，该不会在里面晕倒了吧？嘿Scott你还好吗？我们回房间到现在你一直都在里边，你还清醒着吗？”Allison在门口，拍打着门往里面喊着。

 

Scott看了一眼Isaac，说：“如果你不是，正好现在来证明一下。”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

13

 

Isaac没有说话，当Scott打开门的时候他果然消失不见了。“我没事，Allison你放心吧我真的没事。”Scott不停偷瞄着旁边脸越来越黑的Lydia，“你们不是还有什么东西要找吗，我陪你们一起吧？”

 

“不，不用了，Scott。我真没想到你是这么变态的人，”Lydia鄙视着他说，“为什么你要拿我的化妆盒，还用蓝色的唇彩……等等。”

 

“什么？”Scott马上发现Lydia正盯着自己因为较大的灰色T恤而露出的锁骨出神；他低下头来，正好能看见他左边锁骨下方的一个蓝色唇印。 _殺死他、救下他、淹死他、吻他——_

他好像还能听见有人在哭泣。

 

 **“你造就了我。”** Allison突然说，“你们快看镜子那里，Lydia，有人用你的唇彩在镜子上写了‘你造就了我’，你觉得那会是Isaac吗？”

 

“Isaac？”Scott不安地舔了一下他的上嘴唇，血的腥甜味猛然就冲击进了他的大脑。

 

 

 

 

 

“我很抱歉，我说了我很抱歉，真的。”Stiles坐在地毯上，那双不安的眼睛不时扫过坐在沙发一角沉默的Scott和每个关切地注视着他的好友——Lydia、Allison、Liam、Kira， **Derek** ，“我，我是一个天使，我——”他停下来，似乎有些说不下去，低下头去举起双手将自己乱糟糟的头发往后扫。他只要抬起头就能看见站在Scott旁边同样注视着他的Isaac，Isaac Lahey，那条人鱼。

 

“你可以让他们看看你的翅膀，看看你的翅膀现在有多蓝，而这一切又应该怪罪到谁的头上？”Derek总是站在他这一边，自从他回来以后Derek总是站在他这一边——

 

Stiles无力地反驳着：“我的翅膀只能展示给那些和我有关键链接的人，除了你和Scott这里没有别人能看见了。Scott现在很明显不想看见我的翅膀，我、我真的很抱歉，Scott，但是你得明白作为一个守护天使我不能让你随便要求我做一些不对的事情。我只是担心你会……算了。哦对了，Lydia很久以前就知道我是天使了。”说完之后他试着扯了一下嘴角，没有人笑，现在没有任何一个人觉得现在的他很风趣。

 

_“所以你从来不告诉Scott_ _。”Isaac_ _说，只有Stiles_ _能听见。_

 

“Isaac在这里但是他不能出现，我和他做了交易，我现在慢慢输出我的部分力量给他以便在他逼迫Scott将‘物件’归还给他之后他还能继续拥有人类的面貌在这里生活下去。所以他和我的翅膀有某种特殊的联系，Scott和Derek可以看见他但是……他似乎也不愿意在你们的面前出现。”Stiles说完以后Isaac也微笑起来，他当然知道那个笑容是什么意思。他看着依旧沉默不语看着Isaac方向的Scott，不知道该如何继续解释下去。

 

“所以，Derek就是那个理由咯？”Lydia问他，“我和Allison做过推理，你不告诉我们你是天使肯定是有理由的，那么是因为Derek吗？”那双红唇正在吐出他最不想听见的问题，他不用想也知道这时候Derek一定马上警惕了起来。

 

他们之中没有人继续说话。Kira是第一个起身上楼的人；接着是Liam，他来回看着Lydia和Scott，尤其希望能从Lydia那里得到什么信息，但那里什么也没有，于是他也上楼了；Lydia和Allison一起回了房间，在走之前Allison用口型问他“你明明可以直接抹掉我们所有人的记忆，为什么不呢”；Derek走过来拍拍他的肩膀，给他一个拥抱之后离开了这座房子。最后客厅里只剩下他，Scott和Isaac。

 

“那个‘物件’是什么？”Scott依旧看着Isaac的方向，他问着Stiles。Stiles很怀疑现在的Scott是不是能看见Isaac，“说真的，Stiles，这么多年我一直以为我得了神经病什么的，和你说了很多次你都不听，我还偷偷去过医院检查问过Lydia要资料呢。今天能和我说实话吗？”

 

“那是一个吻，Scott。”Isaac弯下腰去，“我从你那里偷来了一个吻，然后你也偷走了我的吻，还有我的心。”他笑着，如果有光能够笼罩他的话他此刻看起来会像个有些调皮的孩子，拥有柔软如同绵羊的金色卷发，微笑着也会有些像天使。

 

Stiles就那样坐在那里看着，看着Scott抬起手勾住Isaac的脖子把他拉下来，看着他们两个慢慢接近，看着他们两个之间的距离缩短到容纳不下呼吸，只剩下吻。

 

“这样就会够了吗？你会离开吗？”Scott问Isaac，问着他。

 

Stiles就那样坐在那里看着，Isaac的嘴唇慢慢变成蓝色，然后他和Isaac同时回答道： **“不，不会的，你带走了一颗心的话，这要如何才能归还呢？”** 他低下头，他的蓝色的眼泪和羽翅在同一时刻从他的身体中狂奔而出，那双巨大的翅膀迅速凶猛地展开来又轻柔缓慢地包裹住这个无助的、不应为所有谎言买单的天使，就好像海水一样。

 

_“不，Stiles_ _——！”_

_当光芒照耀整片大地他才抬起头来，是他的兄弟姐妹为他带来了圣父的讯息。“仿若如此，万千生灵中我岂非独爱一人了吗？”他不解地询问着他身形都模糊不清的兄长，“谁人可得这等机会去拥有一个天使？在我看来这是不合适的。”但无人应答，光芒就只是慢慢散去，当光芒撤离这片大地时他又低下头去，没有任何人来回答他的好奇。_

_“如果我命定要守护一个人类那么我将尽我的全力。”他想，在这个安静的空间里只有他一个人。他扇动翅膀便有了风，他开口说话便有了所有的植物花草。他是这个世界的神，唯一拥有想法的人，现在这个神要去守护他的生灵了。_

* * *

 

14

没有人听到他们说话，就算听到恐怕也不会走出各自的房间。他们知道现在Scott和Stiles需要一些时间来好好解决那些乱七八糟的问题，所以给他们留出时间、留出空间。

 

Scott是第一次注意到他们的房子有这么大。他往上看只能看见一片渗着蓝色的天花板，那里是之前Isaac的房间。

 

他们所居住的房子是一所坐落在城市较为偏僻的一处的别墅，有三层楼，一楼是客厅、餐厅和厨房；二楼是Scott和Isaac——现在是Liam的房间，以及储物间；三楼是Stiles、Lydia的房间，还有一间全空的房间，原来是Ethan的房间。他们的客厅中央摆放着一张亚麻色带着棕色点缀（Lydia在最初住进来的时候还要求过换花色）的块毯，平日里他和Stiles打游戏的时候都坐在那上面，好几次累了的时候往后一靠会把块毯上的那张纸桌子（这也是Lydia坚持购买的）打翻。那几次他们两个都被Lydia骂得很惨，但是纸桌子也一直没有被换掉，只是很多时候都不会放在块毯上了。

 

“Scott，嘿，你能听见我吗？”Isaac坐在他的旁边，就像之前他们一起吃Cora的蛋糕的那次一样，看着他，轻声询问着。

 

“我能。”Scott回答道，所有的回忆在他的眼前慢慢地流过，他的视野之中天花板上那片蓝色变成了流水。他能够回忆起很久以前的事情了，小的时候他在自家后花园遇见现在的Stiles，他小心翼翼地问Stiles是不是天使，然后他的眼前一白，再次醒来的时候他和小小的Stiles一起走着；初中的时候他遇见了Cameron，或者说是那时候的Isaac，Scott对Cameron说不用担心会被别的男孩欺负，但过了一段时间之后Cameron被同学们把头按在水里窒息而亡，Stiles在安慰他；高中的时候他被Jackson和Peter丢进了海里，他看见那条人鱼向他游过来，你是Cameron吗？他想要询问，Cameron却一直盯着他不说话。

 

_“我是Isaac_ _，Isaac Lahey_ _。”那条人鱼对他说，接着吻上了他，“Cameron Lahey_ _已经死了。记住我的名字，以后我会去找你的。”他几乎要晕眩过去，水波在他的头顶上打转。然后他听见了Stiles_ _在水面之上大喊着，之后他再次醒来，Stiles_ _坐在他的身边，带着歉意的眼神和微笑，Isaac_ _坐在他身后的窗边，他们两个人都在微笑。 **“忘记一切吧。”** 最后Stiles_ _和Isaac_ _一起说。_

“我很抱歉我也向你隐瞒了这么久，我是说，Stiles他……”Isaac说着，而他的眼前好像在播放走马灯一样地掠过久远以前的记忆，所有那些回到他身边的记忆，就好像Isaac现在终于回到了他的身边。“我是说，Stiles他不信任我所以才会选择删除掉一些，对于抹除人类的记忆在天使那里是存在并且合理的，当你的记忆中存在着有关于天使本身的内容的时候他明显可以删除掉那点，如果他想要隐瞒自己的天使身份的话……还有关于Cameron，Cameron是我要求他帮忙删除的，好吗？Scott？Stiles？不，Stiles——你们两个他妈的别吓我……”

 

TBC.2015/4/04


End file.
